Gizmo Stevens
Overview Appearance Gizmo is a young male measuring 5'5 ft in height and 120 lbs in weight, his skin a pale white and his hands slightly calloused with bandaids wrapped around two of his fingers on the left hand, and three on the right. Gizmo has short, smooth, and scruffy brown hair that works well with his piercing sky blue eyes. Gizmo's face is usually tainted with a scowl or no emotion at all, but when he does smiles, it's a smile that would brighten even the darkest of days. He is often wearing multiple layers of clothing, Gizmo is currently wearing a long sleeve black and white striped shirt with a black hoodie overtop with the zipper almost all the way zipped up, navy blue jeans, and worn out white sneakers. Gizmo always carries his handgun ad his orange backpack with him. The backpack is filled with three boxes of pop tarts, a handful of granola bars, one can of tomato soup, some medical supplies, a flashlight, and a knife. Personality and Short Bio. Gizmo is a realistic person, they never promise themselves or anyone else anything because they know that they might not be able to deliver on that promise. He is ambitious, constantly dreaming of possible futures for himself, even though he knows almost all of them will never happen. He's impatient, he doesn't like to wait around for something to happen, if it's taking too long naturally, he'll hop in and give it a little push. Gizmo is stubborn and shy, he's cautious and a loner. He's also short-tempered and moody, but he tries his best to be friendly to others, just failing 9.5/10 times. He's also cunning, he knows how to make a plan and execute it without anything going wrong... most of the time. Pre-Apocalypse Gizmo had a great life, he was a fine student, he had incredibly loving parents and an amazing little sister. Although, he was bullied by a boy named Pierce Jaxon. But nothing too bad, just some mean words. Post-Apocalypse Gizmo was at school when it happened, the school was infested with Walkers. He ran around looking for his sister, and when he found her they ran home. Gizmo and Tallulah found parents already dead, now the 12 and 9-year-old were on their own. The two lived off of simple supply runs and abandoned cars for the first two years of the apocalypse, but sadly, Tallulah got very ill and couldn't travel any longer, Gimo refused to leave his sister. He would care for her until the end, which did come. Tallulah passed away from the illness and turned in a matter of minutes, forcing Gimo to... Put her to rest. Gizmo, now 14, was utterly heartbroken about losing his baby sister. But, he did push forward and continue to survive, for her and their parents. Two years later, now aged 16, Gizmo was sleeping in an abandoned building when he heard aggressive knocking at the door followed by begs and pleads to be let in, Gizmo quickly obliged and opened the door, noticing a boy about his age along with a herd of zombies outside. He let the boy in and quickly began boarding the house up, knowing they'd never get away on foot. The boy thanked Gizmo for helping him and Gizmo simply hummed in response. The boy seemed so familiar... His eyes... His... Look... "What's your name?" he asked the boy. "Pierce. Pierce Jaxon." Trivia *He loves crossword puzzles *He loves to read and write *He fucking LOVES strawberry pop tarts